This invention relates to the construction of a golf club, particularly to an improved construction of a composite golf club head.
Golf club heads have existed in various constructions. The early golf clubs were made of wood which was weak and not very tough, but still used because of their light weight. Such material is not suitable for use when driving the ball a long distance, since a large compression force, bending force and shear force are produced. To improve the strength of the golf club head, steel or stainless steel was used, but the club became very heavy. Further improvements have been attempted for the golf club construction by using a composite material. However, the composite material was found unsuitable because it became delaminated after use.